This project involves the support of the Clinical Research Unit of 10 beds at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. This Unit is used for hospitalization of patients for clinical research by the various departments associated with the Health Center of the University. An example of some of the projects which are being studied are as follows: Plasma Insulin Binding Capacity of Brittle Diabetes; Neutrophil Kinetics; Intestinal Absorption in Progressive Systemic Sclerosis (Scleroderma); Factors Affecting Urinary Cyclic AMP Excretion; Metabolic Disposition of Bethanidine; Hypertensive Screening Protocol; AHR-3050 Protocol 15; Parts I, II and III Pharmacokinetic Studies on Bethanidine; Neutrophil Kinetics Utilizing Tritiated Thymidine; Isolation Identification and Quantitation of Isoflavones in Human Urine and Bile; Effect of Alcohol Ingestion on Gonadotropin Releasing Factor Responses; Plasma Gastrin and Lower Esophageal Spincter Tone During the Menstrual Cycle; Physiology of Human Neurophysin Secretion-Plasma Neurophysin Study During Vasopressin Related Events; Investigation of 1-Desamino-8-D-Arginine-Vasopressin in the Treatment of Central Diabetes Insipidus; Investigation of Water Loading in Adrenal Insufficiency; Effect of Posture on Cycles of Renal and Adrenal Function; Circadial Cycle of Cortisol Metabolism in Normal Subjects and in Patients with Cushing's Syndrome; Selective Hypoaldosteronism; Acute Infusion of Angiotensin II in Patients with Essential Hypertension; Gonadotropin Releasing Factor Responses in Alcoholic Man.